


Take off the Mask

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Helping a vigilante is hard. Helping one as stubborn as 76 is a whole lot harder.





	Take off the Mask

“Sorry!” you squeaked when the vigilante flinched as the alcohol seeped into a particularly deep gash across his back. He responded with a deep chuckle. It sounded odd. Especially since he barely made a sound since you met him.

“Relax kid, that’s not the worst thing to happen to me tonight,” he replied in a tired voice that was altered slightly by mask he refused to take off. You stayed quiet as you cleaned his various wounds. Scars old and new littered his body. Some so aggressive you wondered how he was even sitting before you now. The biotic field he had put down was rapidly speeding up the healing process but it could only do so much. What worried you the most was how nonchalant he was about the whole thing. How violent was his life that he treated bullet wounds like paper cuts? You had found him bleeding out in the alley behind your apartment and had to practically drag the soldier to your couch to treat him. All the while he protested that he was “fine”. But he wasn’t fine at all. Not fine enough to hold up a proper fight to you helping him anyway. In the battle of stubbornness, you prevailed. Sure this was risky. You knew he was dangerous. You knew he was wanted on every continent. But you also knew you couldn’t just let someone die.

“Okay, I think that’s as good as it’s going to get,” you say solemnly as you snapped the first aid kit shut and began clearing away the blood-soaked cloth and utensils after you had bandaged him up. He mumbled a thanks before reaching for the iconic jacket that had been flung over the back of the couch. Your head snapped over to him as he grunted in pain at trying to pull the jacket back on. You instinctively grabbed his arm to stop him. Your eyes widened as you realised what you had just done. His gaze travelled up your arm to your face, his expression unreadable behind that damn mask. A beat passed before you snatched your hand away and stumbled for words.

“Y-you shouldn’t be moving. You’re gonna make the injury worse. So just…just stay here, get some rest and try to heal before you go out guns-blazing again,” you commanded.

“The hell I am. I appreciate the help, kid, but I’m a wanted man-“

“Which is exactly why you should rest up here! No one is going to come looking for you here and you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest and this is the logical place to stay,” you argued, crossing your arms. You had no idea where this courage came from. Maybe the sleep deprivation.

He was silent for a moment, trying to think of a counter-argument, before letting out a long sigh. He knew you were right. You seemed trustworthy. After all, if you were going to kill him or sell him out, you wouldn’t have bothered patching him up first.

“Understood, soldier. Thank you,” he said with a nod.

“You’re welcome.” A smile tugged at your lips and you gave him a mock salute. You fetched him a glass of water and some painkillers and set them on the table in front of him. He looked at them for a moment before looking back up at you. A moment of awkward silence fell before realisation dawned on you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath through your nose. “You’re not taking the mask off, are you?”

You opened your eyes and looked at him as he slowly shook his head.


End file.
